This Wanting Wolf
by harper belle
Summary: Since his break up with Lydia, things haven't been the same for Jackson Martin. When the lovely Erica Reyes walks through the doors of the cafeteria, everything changes, and they will never be the same.


Being single was hard to get used to. He was allowed to look at other girls however he wanted to (not that he didn't before, he just got looks from Lydia and usually spent the night alone in his bed with his hand) and even flirt with them, all without the whispers of him being a cheating asshole. The girl's soccer team was pretty hot, and he liked giving the team captain looks. After all, captains belonged with other captains, right?

Danny was trying to tell him something about a play he was thinking of for lacrosse when she walked in, all legs and chest. Those were the first two things Jackson noticed in any girl, but this was just… different. Those legs went on forever. That fucking body was just so tight and gorgeous. And her lips. Fucking God, her lips. As if the red lipstick wasn't enough to get his mouth watering, they just looked so fucking kissable. He watched her lean over, his eyes instantly flicking to her chest as his tongue darted out, wetting his own lips as he stared at hers again. He couldn't help but smirk as she bit into an apple, fondly remembering the time he did something similar to Scott McCall, but for different reasons entirely. The girl had good taste. He smirked even wider as his eyes wandered over her backside as she left, running down those long legs.

Danny brought him back to reality, having to repeat his name a few times before he caught back on. "Hey, man… who was that?"

"Erica Reyes? She's in our gym class?" Jackson shook his head as if to say 'and?' "She… fell off the rock climbing wall yesterday?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Damn. When did she get hot?" His best friend just gave an exaggerated eye roll and went back to their previous conversations. He was far too used to all this. Only half listening, Jackson made a vow to himself. He was going to have her.

—

Since her grand entrance and the making of his vow, Erica hadn't left Jackson's mind. He was always shooting her smirking looks, nearly fucking her with his eyes every chance he got. She returned the looks with a wink, sometimes even with a lick of her perfect lips. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her, mess up that perfect red lipstick. He just needed his chance.

It was presented to him on a silver platter the night he walked into that club. Erica looked as sexy as ever. Her usually curly hair was straightened, and Jackson couldn't believe how sexy he thought it was. Usually he went for girls who had curly hair (examples a and b being Allison and Lydia), but this was just… wow. He watched her dance with Isaac for a few moments before deciding to join himself. She had her back facing the other boy, so he grabbed a hold of her hips rather roughly, pulling her body against his as they rocked to the beat pounding through the speakers. The movement was almost hypnotic as they swayed, Erica's head tipping back against Isaac's shoulder every once in a while. He began to sweat, and couldn't take it anymore. He needed more contact, needed her pulled harder against him, needed _more. _His mouth came down on her neck, and he could feel the growl in her throat as she rolled her head to the side, giving him more space. His tongue traced her skin, and before long, he began to suck, eliciting a moan from the blond.

That was enough for her. Tearing away from Jackson's doting lips and tongue, Erica took him by the wrist and dragged him away, looking back over her shoulder every so often as she searched for a secluded corner. Luckily they found it quickly, and it took them all of two seconds to attach to each other. They had barely begun to kiss when Jackson lifted her up and pressed her against the wall as she obediently wrapped her legs around his body. Her hands were all over the place- in his hair, around his shoulders, slipping under his shirt and tracing his muscles. He groaned into her mouth, and the sound she returned was half a moan, half a growl. That was right, McCall had said something about her being one of Derek's now. Animalistic girl. Kinky.

He drove her back to his place in the Porsche, almost unable to keep his hands off her. She had her hand on his knee, though it started slowly creeping higher as the drive went on, forcing him to press harder on the gas. It took everything in him not to pull to the side of the road and take her right then and there.

Once inside his house, Jackson picked the girl up and kissed her, leaning her against the door for a while, unable to get enough of those lips he'd been fantasizing about. She kissed him back just as hungrily before growling at him to bring her upstairs. So he did, shifting his hold on her so he could get her there. He'd had practice kissing a girl while walking and going up stairs. It wasn't that hard when you were built like Jackson was. Once through his bedroom door, he all but threw Erica on the bed, climbing over her seconds later, once abandoning his shirt. Their lips reattached, though his began to wander down her neck, collarbone and chest, nipping and sucking whenever he felt he wanted to. When he met the resistance of her tank top, he growled just slightly, wanting to get to all of her. Arms raised above her head as he slipped it over her head and tossed it to the side, eyes immediately dragging down her chest and torso. God, she was flawless. He leaned back in and devoured the skin with his tongue and teeth, delighted to hear her moans and whimpers. He was just about done with undoing her skirt when he was suddenly flipped over and pressed against his mattress, Erica's hips grinding against the bulge in his jeans as she leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

"You're going too slow for me, Whittemore. Cut the teasing." Her breath was hot against his lips, and he couldn't help but groan. Not only was she hot, but she was forceful, and she knew what she wanted. Nails scraped down his bare chest before hands began to fiddle with a button. She moved just enough to get his jeans off his hips, and then all together to pull them off leg by leg. He chuckled breathlessly, eyes locking with hers for a moment.

"And who's teasing now, blondie?" She returned his chuckle with an evil smile of her own before returning to her former spot straddled across him. His hands came to her waist, one circling to the small of her back so he could kiss her again. It was her turn for her lips to wander, though she was much less gentle with the bites she left to his skin, determined to leave marks on him, as hers would heal. A hand slipped between their bodies and into Jackson's boxers, wrapping around his hardened length. He gasped, letting his eyes close and his hips rise, knowing all the waiting and chasing after her would be worth it once they got going. She pumped at him hard and fast, coaxing sounds out of him left and right. Damn, she was good at this.

Jackson flipped them over again, pulling her hand from him before catching her lips and kissing her hungrily. His hands slid down her body and to the lacy fabric covering her, sliding it down agonizingly slow.

"As much as I'd love for you to continue and show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do, I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." He said, fingers sliding against her and circling her sensitive nerves. She whimpered, holding tightly to his shoulders. He smirked, knowing he could go further, but didn't. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't able to wait much longer. There would be plenty of time to play later, if he had his way. He slid a single finger inside her, hearing her gasp as he leaned closer to her ear. "You see… I've wanted you since I saw you in the cafeteria that day. Lust at first bite, if you will." He snickered at himself, slowly moving his finger.

"Jackson…" She whimpered, nails digging into his shoulders. It was his turn to gasp at the bite of pain that coursed through him, but he smirked still, dragging his teeth along the sensitive spot behind her ear. She whimpered again as he soothed the spot with his tongue. He was too hard for this, wanted her too badly to wait any longer. He discarded his boxers, spreading her legs and positioning himself at her entrance. She looked up at him, eyes clouded with lust, though he could see there was a tiny bit of not quite fear, but nervousness. He leaned down and pressed their lips together before burying his head in her neck as he slid into her.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, and his hips stayed stationary for a moment or two while he peppered kisses to her skin. She tilted her hips against him, which he took as a sign to move. He began at a slow pace, rocking in and out, still keeping his lips moving against her skin at all times. Once he was sure she would be used to him, he began to pick up his pace and how deep he was going, though he kept the rhythm steady. Before long, he was getting those delicious moans out of her again, and he smirked, pulling away from her skin to watch her. Her eyes were flickering that yellow color he'd seen on McCall before, though they kept closing. She pulled him in for a sloppy, needy kiss, all tongue and teeth, and that was when he was done being gentle. He began slamming into her, hard and fast as he could. Her moans began to grow louder and turn into growls. His heart beat was picking up and his breaths grew shallower as his hands twisted into the sheets by her head.

"J-Jackson…" Erica moaned again. She was learning quickly, rocking her hips against his, arching her back against him and tilting just so, letting him go even deeper into her. She was pulling him slowly to the edge, and it was all he could do to keep going. He needed this to be good for her. He needed her to keep coming back to him, night after night. So he was going to make it the best she'd ever had. But it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back. There was only one solution.

Tangling his hands in her hair, Jackson rolled them over, putting her on top. For a second, she looked down at him, almost terrified. His hands came to her hips and started to guide her, one of them taking hers and lacing their fingers together.

"Come on, Erica. Y-you can do this." He breathed, still guiding her with his hand. It didn't take her very long to catch on to it, and soon she had him groaning, though the groans were becoming deeper in his chest, and turning more into growls by the second. His head tilted back against the pillows as he lifted his hips with her. Eyes shot open as he began to lose control, fingers digging into the skin of Erica's hips. The noise that fell from her lips confused him, and he looked up. It was partially pain, partially a moan of intense pleasure, but it was more a shriek than anything. Jackson wasn't surprised to see the golden yellow in her eyes, or the nails that had turned into claws.

It was his own that had surprised him.

He lifted his hand away from her skin, seeing rapidly healing pinpoints of red where his new found claws had sunk in. He examined the claws for a moment, half smiling, half smirking wildly.

"Jackson, your eyes…" Erica trailed off, her voice breathy. With supernatural speed and force, Jackson flipped them back over and started slamming back into her, hearing her moans fill the air again, mixed with his own. He dug his hands into the pillow her head was on, puncturing it with a smirk. He was all but ready to howl as he continued, though it didn't last much longer. He buried his head in her neck with a large groan as he came, not long after he forced a climax out of the blond as well.

He smirked, pulling out of her and rolling on his back next to her, though he swiftly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Jackson, what was that?" Erica asked breathlessly. He was still smirking from ear to ear.

"I think you, my little she-wolf, have finally brought out the wolf in me." He ran his fingers down the length of her spine and back up. "I'm one of you now."

Erica smirked back, running her tongue against his chest. "Mm… and that means I don't have to worry about breaking you." Jackson's smirk only grew wider as she moved to straddle him again.

The both of them were definitely nocturnal creatures.


End file.
